I Want You To Want Me Juderman
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude is dating Tommy. But only dating him to cover up her feelings for Spied. Will her adn Spiederman ever get together? Juderman


One shot Song fanfic: Using the song "I Want You To Want Me" By Cheap Trick. I like Letters to Cleo's version better though! lolxx. The lyrics are in bold and italics!

* * *

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me **_

I don't have a soul mate. I don't think I do. Because, every guy I love, does not love me back ...

Me and my best friend / ex boyfriend sat in 620 talking.

"How's life?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Why?" I asked. I mean, he knows everything that goes on, so doesn't he know?

"Harrison .. Harrison ... Just, forget it ... Want to work on a new song?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. I smiled at him, and raised one of my eyebrows.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked. He smiled and blurted out laughing. I smiled, but didn't have one clue about what he was laughing about.

"I just wanted to see if Saturday was up for grabs" He admitted. I smiled.

"I have a boyfriend, Mr. Quincy and I have been dating for quite some time .. try a different girl" I joked, patting his back.

"Talking about a friend hangout ... like old times" He re stated with a smile. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said once I answered it.

_**I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me **_

"Hey Baby" The most annoying boyfriend ever replied. And yes! I said annoying! Tommy is so annoying! He is clingy, annoying and a pain.

"Hi" I said rolling my eyes, Spiederman smiled

"Dinner, Saturday? Keep the tradition going?" He asked. We kind of had a tradition. Every Saturday night he took me to a terrible tasting restaurant, and then we would watch stupid movies. I hated Saturday nights with him. He would make me eat crappy food. And watch crappy movies.

"I already have plans, sorry. I got to go" I said, quickly hanging up.

"You chose me over Quincy, huh?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"Who said my plans were with you?" I teased. I still ... love ... Spiederman. And yes, I admit it. I miss him, and still love him.

"Please!" He said, folding his hands.

"Beg me!" I replied with a huge smile.

"I'll tell Tommy that you didn't have plans, but lied!" He stated. I pushed him playfully, and sighed

"Fine, Vincent. But you BETTER make this worth my while!" I said as I walked out. "Also, I need a ride" I added as I walked in the hallway. He ran after me.

"Jude, Jude, Jude" He said walking next to me, I laughed a bit.

_**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me **_

He drove me to G-Major and walked inside with me. We walked in to the lobby. We spotted Kyle and Wally and walked up to them.

"Hey" I said once we were next to them.

"What up, Juderman?" Kyle replied. Juderman was the name of us when we were dating, but we're not dating anymore!! So why do they always call us Juderman?! I rolled my eyes, and Spiederman laughed. Tommy had heard the Juderman remark, and looked heartbroken. He stormed away. I followed him. Once I caught up to him we were in Studio A.

"Tommy, Sweetie!" I said as I grabbed his arm, causing him to stop walking.

"You and Vin?! You're dating me!" He yelled

"I love you .. and only you. Vin is annoying, I practically hate him" I told the biggest lie of my life. Me and Tommy kissed.

**_I'd love you to love me _**

When we pulled apart, I noticed that Spiederman had been standing there listening. He looked heartbroken. My jaw dropped, and my stomach turned around and around.

"Spied!" I yelled once he stormed away. I ran after him. "Spied! Spied!" I kept screaming, hoping to God that he would stop walking, but he didn't. I jumped in front of him, causing him to stop walking.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Spied! Please listen, I was trying to save me and Tommy's relationship-" I began before being interrupted.

"You said he was annoying! So why are you still holding on to him?!" He asked.

"I don't know!"

"Is he better then me?!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. "Is he?" He asked more calmly.

"I don't know" I lied. I mean, what do you expect?! Me to tell him my true feelings? He stormed right passed me.

**_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt _**

I stood there and sighed. Right when I have some thing good in my life, I throw it away! There was Kat, my dad, and Spied. Kat: She was my bestest friend, but I ignored her and tried to take Jamie away from her! She ended up not being my friend any more. My Dad: He continuously begged for my forgiveness, but I never returned a phone call, and he stopped calling me. Spiederman: I broke up with him, even though he was the one I loved. Why can't I get anything right?!

"Jude!" Sadie yelled, waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I asked, as I snapped out of my deep thoughts.

"What's wrong with you and Spied?" She asked. I shrugged, pretending to be innocent.

"I kind of sort of ... Err! Sadie my life is messed up!" I complained. Sadie gave me that puppy dog face; the one that said 'Please! Jude! Are you kidding me!?'.

"Why? What happened this time?" She said annoyed.

"See, I told Spiederman that I thought Tommy was annoying, which is the truth! But then I told Tommy that I thought Spiederman was annoying! And Spied over heard and was mad, and thought that I would pick Tommy over him." I told her. She gave me a weird look at the ending

"You would pick Tommy over Spied ... Tom is your boyfriend" She said in a suspicious tone. I shrugged

"Who said that you can't love someone else?" I asked as I walked passed her. Causing wonder to go through her mind.

**_Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_**

I walked in to my house, 3 hours earlier then I was supposed to. I looked around, and every thing seemed different. See, usually I would see SME sitting on my couch eating pizza, and playing some WWE or football game. But today, no SME was on my couch, and no pizza or play station was there. I sighed as I put my guitar against the wall and walked up the stairs. Once I got to my room I fell straight on top of my bed as I looked up at the ceiling. I began to think; I need to decide who I want. I can not keep dating Tommy, if I love Spiederman. But Spied might not like me back, and that could screw everything over. That would screw the band, my music, my life, and love. And me and Spiederman should be over! I _should _be over him! But I can't be; because when ever I see him my heart beats faster and faster. My cheeks turn red, and my stomach turns, and twists. I could look in to his eyes forever, and all I will see is pure happiness. God, I wish I was _his_girl. All I know is that he is way better then Tommy, and he is cuter, and a better kisser! Lol.

**__**

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

Should I walk over and apologize? What if he does not accept it? I guess it's a chance I will have to take.

"Jude" I heard a familiar voice say as they slightly opened the door. '

"Sades?" Soon I saw Sadie's head by the door. She walked in.

"What has been up with you lately?" She asked concerned

"I'm not five! I can mess up my life!" I shot back. Why was I being so mean? I mean, she is a concerned sister ... I guess

"Okay?" She said walking out, causing guilt to run through my brain. I put my converse on, and a zip up. I was planning on not wearing a jacket, but it's pouring rain out. I grabbed my phone, and stuck it in my jean pocket. I walked out the door, as the water fell from the sky, and fell upon my face. I walked 2 blocks, and soon enough was right in front of Spied's house. I took 4 deep breaths and walked up the stairs. I lifted my hand, and put it in a fist. Soon enough, I built the strength to knock on the door. No one answered, but I knew he was home. I knew for a fact! I went around the house, and threw pebbles at the window. He swung his window open.

"What?!"

"Spied! Grow up! Answer the damn door, so we can talk!" I demanded. He rolled his eyes, causing me to roll mine.

"Shut up Harrison or should I say Quincy!?" He coldly replied.

"Stop acting like you are five! Grow up" I yelled.

"You can grow old with Squinty! Because I don't want to bother your relationship! Since it mean so much to you!" He screamed, he then slammed the window.

**_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_**

I stood there for a minute as I looked up at the locked window. I saw Spiederman's back. And a bit of his guitar. So I knew what he was doing. He was writing some song about how much of a bitch I am ... God, he is right! I told him some thing, but told Tommy the exact opposite of it! I began to walk away from his house, as tears began to stream down my rosey red cheeks. I watched the cars pass by me. It was like I was invisible; I mean, not one person in one of those cars looked at me. I soon was in front of my house. I sat on the stairs that led to my front door. I put my elbow on my knee, and my face on my hands. I watched at the rain fell harder and harder. Some rain drops fell from the roof, and right on to the ground. A half hour later, I walked in to my house. And saw Tommy waiting. I remained silent as I stared at him. He had a rose in his hand, and was a bit more dressed up then usual. I stood there, remaining in my confused stare, as he smiled. Sadie came from the kitchen holding her purse, and coat.

"Hope you don't mind me letting him in. Me and Kwest are about to go on a date, and I invited him in." She explained. I gave her that stare. The stare that read 'Sadie!!'. Tommy approached me, holding the rose, trying to tell me to take it.

"You are my one and only, Jude Elizabeth Harrison" He added. I was not buying his 'you're my one and only'. Because I am not his one and only. And if I was that would mean that I loved him. But I don't!

"Uhm" I said during an awkward silence. To break the silence, the door bell rang. Sadie opened it, revealing Kwest.

"Ready to go?" He asked her. She looked back at me, seeing if I approved it.

"Bye guys" I said, assuring her that it was okay. She smiled and her and Kwest left. Leaving me and Tommy alone. "Why did you come?" I asked him still feeling weird about him being here.

"You are my girlfriend, right?" He replied, sounding concerned. I froze.

"Yeah .. But I need time alone" I stated

"Why?" He annoying responded.

"Just ... Just Get out!" I yelled pointing to the door. He put the rose on the table and walked out.

**_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _**

The next day I walked in to G-Major to see SME sitting on the couch, Sadie standing at her little office thingy, and Tommy in the studio. I had noticed some thing; I don't exactly have to many friends now. I mean, Wally and Kyle are obviously on Spied's side. I yelled at Tommy, and yelled at Sadie. I looked forward, noticing that SME were all staring at me with mad faces on. Spied's was beyond mad. It was more of mad and sad combined. I mean it killed me to see him like that. I approached my band, and stood in front of them, as they remained sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys" I said, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Uhm" Kyle said confused as he glared at Wally, and at Spied. Then stared back at me.

"No one wants you here ... you have done enough damage" Wally coldly replied, as I saw tears form in Spied's eyes. The only time I ever saw Spied this depressed was when his grandma died. See, he was living with his Grandma when his parents were divorcing. And since she died he had to decide if he wanted to live with his mom or dad. And it killed him to decide. We stared at each other. And soon enough he stood up and stormed away. I watched him walk away, and soon noticed that Wally and Kyle began to follow him. I watched as my band walked away. I sighed as I stared at them till they were gone. I looked at my shoes, and soon was interrupted by Sadie.

"Jude?" She asked. I was not in the mood for her guilt trip.

"What?!" I said mad.

"You can not keep breaking Spied's heart" She began the guilt trip, and I was not planning on going for the ride.

"Save it Sadie! I don't need your guilt trip ... I have taken it too many times" I said storming away.

**_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me _**

I walked outside and in to the alley. I pulled my cell out and dialed Jamie's number

"Hello?" I heard a male voice say.

"Jamie?" I asked, making sure I was talking to Jamie.

"Yeah. Have not talked to you in like forever!" He said, expressing that there was a happy expression on his face.

"I know .. I need to talk to you .. at G?" I asked.

"Sure, be there in 5" He answered. Hanging up. In 5 minutes I saw Jamie walk in to the doors. By this time I was back in side. He approached me, and I grabbed his hand. I led him in to an empty studio. And saw Spiederman sitting on the arm of the couch, with Kyle Wally and Sadie standing behind him, they were all watching us. I turned around, and did the most unexpected. I ... I kissed Jamie. I did it to make Spied jealous. Spied's face filled with rage. Why in hell did I do that?! Jamie's face was so confused. Wally, Kyle and Sadie's jaws fell. I gave Spiederman an evil smirk. I then walked out, leaving Jamie more confused then ever. I walked passed Spiederman, Wally, Kyle and Sadie. Spiederman looked up at me, as I looked down at him. I walked passed them, and in to the studio. Tommy was waiting for me. Once I walked in, his face lit up, and a smile spread on it. He opened his arms, inviting me in to a hug.

"Tom" I said, taking a step back, he put his arms down. "We need to talk". 5 minutes later, Tommy stormed out of the studio, and I walked out too. I stood there as I watched my EX boyfriend walk away. And yes, I broke up with him. I watched him walk away, as Spied, Wally, Kyle and Sadie were all in the same spots and watched Tommy storm away, They all stared at me, and I stared back. I then walked away.

**_I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me _**

I went in to Darius' office.

"D?" I said letting my self in.

"What up, Jude?" He asked, not even glaring up.

"I need some thing" I said sitting down.

"You always do" He joked, now looking up with a smile. "What can i do for you Harrison?" He asked with a smile.

"I uh ... need a new producer" I responded.

"You and T are dating, why do you want a replacement?" He asked. I shrugged

"I dumped him" I mumbled. The expression on his face turned to suprised

"Oh, uhm" He began "Is Kwest okay" He asked. I smiled

"Kwest is perfect" I answered

"Mmk, starting tomorrow, Kwest is the producer of Miss. Jude Harrison" He told me once more, before I walked out.

**_I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt _**

I walked out with a glowing smile, as I walked. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Spied was watching me from the studio, but I didn't look at him. All I did was continued to walk. Once I was outside I noticed Sadie waiting by her car.

"I need a ride, if you won't mind" I said as I stood in front of her

"Don't mind" She said, letting me enter. The whole ride was completely silent. Once we arrived home, I quickly got out of the car, and ran in to the house. Making it so that Sadie could not say one word. I slightly ran to my room, and locked the door. Once I was there I began to work on a song. I could not get lyrics or the tempo right.

I was interrupted by my phone ringing, to the ring tone What You Need by Spiederman. Maybe I should change it.

"Hello?" I said, as I answered my cell phone.

"Jude?" I heard a familiar male voice asked.

"Spied?"

"Yeah" He said with a deep breath.

"We have not been exactly 'bffs' for a few days" I nervously replied. He sighed.

"Yeah, we haven't. What up with Andrews?" He asked. I shrugged, but noticed he couldn't see me.

"Hard to explain" I lied.

"Then explain it to me outside, I am right outside your window." He replied. I looked out the window and spotted Spiederman.

"Be there in a minute" I said, still talking on the phone with him. Once I was outside we hung up. "Hi" I said nervously as we were face to face.

**_Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me _**

"Vincent"

"Harrison" He said looking at his feet. I let out a deep breath

"What's wrong with ... us?" I asked nervously. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I don't know ... dude" He answered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me ... tell me what's going on with you" I demanded. He looked me in the eye

"I" He began but then waited a minute. He was staring me straight in the eye. "I never stopped loving you" He finished. I stood there for a minute in shock. Vincent Spiederman loves me? Since when!?

"What?" I asked. I loved him back, but my heart was racing so fast that I couldn't even say it.

"Just ... never mind" He said, sounding heartbroken as he walked away.

**__**

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'

I stared down at my shoes, then back at him. He was already a block away. I felt terrible. I just compeltely broke his heart! And the thing is that he loved me! I loved him ... I could of been with him ... i'm such an idiot! I walked back in side and walked up stairs. Once I arrived I continued to write a song. After 2 hours I finally finished it. The name was "Cat and Mouse". And yes, i know; the name is a bit weird. But it fits the song. Once I was done, I did my night ruitine! lol. I took a shower, had a snack, and then went to bed. I flickered my eyes half way opened. I moaned, and then opened them all the way. I pushed the blanket off of me, and looked at my cell phone. The time read 9:30 AM. God, it was so damn early. I yawned and then got up from my bed and took a shower. Once I got out, I blow - dried my hair, put make up on and changed. I headed downstairs, still half asleep and saw Sadie sitting at the kitchen table, and there sat Tommy across from her.

"Uhm, good morning?" I said rummaging through the refridgerator.

"Hi, Jude" Sadie said quietly as she sipped her coffee.

"Jude? Can I talked to you alone?" Tommy asked. I looked at him for a minute, and then closed the fridge.

"Sure" I said, sounding unsure if I really wanted to. And the truth was, I really did not want to. I mean the whole talk will be about; how sorry he is, how much he misses me, and how we are supposingly soul mates. We stepped in to the living room, and he put his hands on the sides of my shoudlers.

"Jude" He said

"What?"

"I really really love you" He told me. I rolled my eyes

"I knew you would say that Tommy. I don't want to be with you ... I love some one else ... some one more important then you" I truthfully stated. "All I can say is I don't need you, and I never did. I used you ... Tom ... I used you" I blurted the truth right out, as his jaw hit the floor. Can you blame me though?! He would find the truth out eventually.

"Uhm .. I don't know what to say"

"All you have to say is that you will let me live my life, and not try to ruin it" I told him. He nodded

"I will let you live your life ... and I am truly sorry that it's over"

"Me too" After I had said that, he walked passed me and out the door.

**_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin' _**

I had just noticed that it was Saturday. And that night I am supposed to hang with Spiederman. It is 10 AM now, and we usually meet at 620 at 6 o'clock. So I have 8 hours to make him not hate me. Sure, you might think that that is more then enough time. But when it comes to Vincent Spiederman it is to short of time. I need more like 4 days to make it up to him. But, I love him, so I got to pull it off ... no matter what I have to do. I headed to G-Major with Sadie. During the car ride ...

"Sades"

"What Jude?" She asked. i took a deep breath

"I have been a pretty bad sister ... but listen, it was not because of you ... it was because of my love life. I don't know what to do anymore. But, I am truly sorry about being so mean to you" I admitted. She smiled

"Good, because I missed you" She replied. I smiled

"I missed you too, Sades" We stopped talking once we got to G-Major. We walked in and saw the usual picture. SME sitting on the couches, Tommy in the studio, Darius in his office, and Kwest eating a sandwich. And yes, when ever I see Kwest he is eating a sandwich, I know, weird, right? I walked over to the 'dudes?'

"Hey guys" I said once I was in front of them

"Yo Harrison" Kyle said, trying to be a rapper. I smiled

"You 'dudes' ready to start talking to me again?" I asked. Hoping to God that they would say yes. But then again ... I don't really know what answer they will say.

"Yup, Harrison ... you are one of us ... we are all like twins .. we got to make up some time!" Wally said with a slight laugh. I laughed causing Kyle to laugh. But Spied remained silent, and not happy.

**_Hey!_**

"Spied .. we need to talk" I stated. Spied looked up at me.

"And I would talk to you why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes

"Just .. please" I begged. He sighed and got up. We walked over by a studio. "Just let me confess some thing" I said before being interrupted.

"Save it! I know what you will say! You are going to say that since I _love_ you, we can not be music partners. I get it ... I will just leave you and _your_ band alone." He said. Before I could say some thing, he walked away. I stood there, trying to think of what to do.

**_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying _**

I stood there, friendless. I walked over by Sadie.

"What the hell do I do!?" I asked her. She shrugged

"Jude, Jude, Jude. I am afraid that this is some thing you need to decide" She told me. I sighed and looked at her

"Can't you just tell me what to do, for once!" I said with a slight smile

"No, 'cause if my answer went wrong, I would be blamed!"

"You are correct Miss. Harrison!"

"Soon to be Miss. West" She corrected me, showing a gorgeous diamond ring on her finger

"You guys are getting married?!" I asked, staring at the ring.

"He proposed last night" Sadie said looking at Kwest, who winked at her.

"You are only 20 and a half years old!" I replied. She shrugged

"Love is something you can't fight" She said with a huge smile.

"Sadie .. I need your help" I said leaning against the table behind me.

"With what?" She asked me, I took a deep breath.

"I know I love Spied .. but it's like I can't love him"

"Wait! You still love Spied!?" She asked suprised.

"I never stopped" I confessed. Her jaw practically hit the ground.

**_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_**

"First of all, you should of never dumped him. Second of all ... if you love him .. go for it" She told me. I hugged her.

"You are the best" I whispered. She smiled

"I know"

I laughed a bit and then walked out of G-Major. Once I got home, I began to think. What can I do to make Spied love me? What in hell could make him love me?! God ... I can't think of one thing ...

I began to get ready, so I would think, and get dressed at the same time. I put on light blue jeans, with a long sleeved white t-shirt with a black vest thing on top of it. I straightened my hair, and added a bit of mascara and blush. It was only 3:30 o'clock, so I still had 2 and a half hours left. I started to write a new song. Once it turned 5:30 I had finished the song. The name of it was 'Natural Disaster'.

**_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me _**

'Natural Disaster', I wrote it for Spiederman. Well, I wrote it about him. I headed downstairs and grabbed my keys. I sat at the kitchen and stared at the clock ... it read 5:54. Should I leave? Or should I wait? Should I call him? Or surprise him? Will he be there? Or be at home? God! So many damn questions. What do I do!?

I finally grabbed my keys and left. During the ride.

"Here is Spiederman's song, 'What You Need'." A radio announcer said. Soon, the song 'What You Need' by Spiederman began to play. It bought back so many memories.Some bad, some good. Never really thought about the passed years. Our "friendship" began in kindergarten. But in kindergarten, all we did was played pranks on each other, and got each other in trouble. But once SME became my band, Spied began to be nice to me. We began to date last year, but soon enough our whole relationship crumbled. We began to fight ever single day. They were stupid fights too; like the one about him not paying attention to me, or the one about me having feelings for Wally?! I don't even know why he thought I loved Wally! All I know is our relationship hit the rocks when Tommy came back. And I don't even know why it did. I mean, we were really in true love, so why did I let Tommy do what he always does?! He always leaves, then re appears and ruins what ever relationship I have?! I don't even understand my self anymore. I mean, I keep letting some one ruin some thing! There was my dad! He ruined my family. Kat! Ruined me and Jamie's friendship. Shay! Ruined my 16th birthday! Tommy! Wrecked me and Spied's relationship!. My Mom! Took money from me, and ruined my life! Everyone builds me up so damn high, and then drop me straight on my ass. For now on, I will control my life. Whether my dad, Kat, Shay, Tommy, and my mom like it or not!

_**I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me**_

I arrived at 620. And walked up the stairs. I put my hand around the door nob, and began to twist it, I twisted it slowly. Once I opened the door, I saw Spiederman sitting on the couch, with his arms crossed. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of scrunched up papers.

"You came" He said in a quiet tone. I picked up one of the papers, and unscrunched it. It was a song called 'Gone So Young'.

"Spied, this is amazing! Why did you crumble it up?" I asked confused. I was being completely honest! The song that I had in my hand was effing amazing!!

"I threw out all _those_ kind of songs." He answered

"What do you mean, _those_, kind of songs?" I asked. He shrugged and stood up and came face to face with me.

"Songs about you" He answered.

"Why would you throw songs about me, away?" I asked

"You kind of rejected me, Harrison ... If a girl rejects me, and I truly deeply love them ... then I don't really want to keep the songs about them"

"But .. I didn't reject you" I replied

"Come on Jude! I'm not stupid! I'm to immature for you! I'm not as cool as Jamie!" He yelled.

"I like you being immature, and cute, and nice! It's everything I ever wanted ... _your_everything I ever wanted." I truthfully told him. We stood there for a minute, and then kissed deeply and passionately. "I'd prefer that to the butt kicking" I said, renewing what we said after our first kiss.

"Well .. me im not so sure!" He said, saying the exact same thing he said when we first kissed. We laughed, and then hugged.

I guess I do have a soul mate.

**__**

I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me


End file.
